Controlling the Clock Outtakes
by Alice Riley Brandon
Summary: This will be outtakes from my story Controlling the Clock. It will mostly be Edward and Bella stories that don't quite fit into the regular story without taking over and running away with it.


**Bella POV:**

Rosalie and Emmett were having their stupid barbeque today so we could meet some of his teammates and some of their neighbors. I couldn't stand being in that apartment with Rosalie going all Rambo Merry Maid on the place. So I took Luke out to the park for awhile to get away from the craziness.

We spent a good couple hours at the park. I pushed Luke in the swing, took him down the slide, and walked the grounds. I was exhausted and knew the party would be starting soon so I decided we would head back. If I would have known what I was going to walk in on, I would have either shown up sooner or not at all.

I slammed the front door shut and headed straight for the living room, intent on bumming around on the couch until party time. What I got instead was an eye full of a shirtless Emmett and a mussed up head of hair on my sister.

Gross

"Oh shit." Well at least Emmett is a bit embarrassed at getting caught, maybe a little teasing is in order.

"Well well well. What have you two been up to? I take the kid for a few hours and you two can't be trusted to keep your hands to yourself when you have guests arriving in a little over..." I look down to the watch on my wrist for a dramatic pause. "an hour from now. Shame on you."

Bingo, Rosalie's face lights up like Rudolph's nose on Christmas night.

Emmett practically sprinted from the room talking about taking a shower and Rose was not pleased to be left alone with me to defend their actions. I'm not stupid I know what they're up to, I just don't need it rubbed in my face.

Rose asked for Luke and I gladly handed him over, for being so tiny that kid sure sucks a lot of energy out of me. I still had to get a few more jabs in. "So were you productive getting any cleaning done? Or were you too busy having sexy times with that boyfriend of yours to get anything done?"

"Oh shut it! I got everything done." She yelled at me.

"Hey don't get mad at me you didn't get any, if you would've just gone in your room and locked the" I couldn't even finish my sentence before she was storming out of the room with Luke. I had to laugh she is so predictable when she's angry and so easy to rile up.

The party started about an hour after I was done giving Rose and Emmett shit about their make-out session on the couch. I met Alice and Jasper and their daughter Aubrey, who was the most adorable kid ever, well besides my nephew that is. They all scattered in different directions of the apartment so apparently the job of answering the door was going to be on me, whatever.

I didn't much mind answering the door when Edward Freakin Cullen rang the bell. The only thing I could think standing there looking at him was _Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid._

"Hi, I'm uh here for Emmett McCarty?" He said but it came out as a question.

"Right, hi I'm Bella, and you are?" _Idiot_... why would you ask him who he is when you clearly know.

"Edward Cullen" he said with a smirk that had me swooning so much that I forgot to mentally berate myself for being a dumb ass and nearly missed when he asked "Can I come in?"

"Oh right, come on in. Everyone is around here somewhere."

I took Edward out onto the balcony first thinking they would have all been out there since we would be eating soon but they weren't. Edward sat at the table and I offered to get him a drink. I grabbed us each a Heineken and we just sat there drinking not really saying anything.

"So, um how do you like playing with Emmett?" Edward choked a little bit on his drink and laughed.

"It's been really great having Emmett on the team, he's done really great things for our defense."

"Yeah? He really likes it here and playing for the Bears. I usually give him shit because growing up outside of Seattle like we did it's hard to let that 'home team' feeling go. I loved watching Seahawks games with my Dad and I know it was a huge adjustment for Emmett to not play for his home team anymore."

"I know what you're saying. I can totally relate to the feeling, it doesn't really feel the same when you grew up watching one team and hoping you'd play for them and then getting picked up by another. I was really excited when I got the call from the Bears asking me to come play in my home town. I think my parents were even more excited than I was."

"So you grew up in Chicago?"

"Well, yes and no. I grew up in River Forest a suburb about twenty minutes from here, but my parents and I spent a lot of time in the city when I was younger."

"Must have been nice. Rosalie and I grew up in a little town that's a few hours from Seattle so we didn't spend too much of our childhood there. Did you like growing up here?"

"Growing up here was the best, I went to the same school as Homer Simpson. Well I mean not the character but the guy who does the voice, and obviously we're not from the same graduating class." He said with a laugh. "I loved playing on my Pop Warner football team. It was such a great mix of city and suburb living. We spent a lot of time going to football games, since my Dad had been a season ticket holder since... well since as long as I can remember."

"Homer Simpson huh?" I giggled at his little nonsensical ramblings. "You know my Dad would kill to be a Seahawks season ticket holder! Your Dad must be so cool." I could be such a dork.

"You should meet my parents." He chimed in and looked to be kicking himself for saying that.

The conversation slowly moved on and Edward and I sat and talked only a bit longer before the rest of the party came out onto the balcony.

"So Edward, I see you've already met Bella. This is my girl Rosalie and this is Luke." Emmett said as Edward stood to greet them. He gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek and shook Luke's baby fist, it was so adorable when Luke growled at Edward and put his arms out so Edward would take him from Emmett. It was hysterical when Luke grabbed a chunk of Edwards hair so he would lean down so Luke could pet him.

I nearly died when Edward said "Uh kid, you know I'm not a dog right?" tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't control the unladylike like snort that came out. Edward gave me a look that clearly said he did not find that at all amusing, so I walked over and took Luke from him; to give his hair a little reprieve.

It wasn't two minutes later when Emmett started in on me.

"So Edward... Did Bella tell you about her love for the Seahawks?" He asked while shooting me a grin.

I was so embarrassed but couldn't really say anything. Edward laughed and said "No she didn't tell me she loved the Seahawks." I thought Emmett was going to drop it after that, thinking that he couldn't get a rise out of me. He continued with his little jabs though.

"Oh yeah, she does. But that's okay because when she's here she cheers for the Bears. Isn't that right Bella? And did she tell you about the jerseys she bought for Rosalie and Luke? She's so thoughtful, she bought them both my jersey." He snapped his fingers and pointed at me "and you know what else she bought?"

"Emmett." I growled at him hoping the death glare I was giving was enough to get him to shut his mouth.

"What did she buy, Emmett?" Alice jumped in the conversation and seemed genuinely interested in what I bought.

"Don't." I said while still glaring, but no such luck getting that idiot to shut his mouth.

"She got herself a Bears jersey too. Hey maybe she can wear it to the game? Yeah that way she can show off how much she likes our team and one player in particular."

I jumped out of my chair still holding Luke and shouted "I'm leaving."

I stormed into the apartment. I took Luke into the living room so he could play with his toys while I plotted the murder of his soon-to-be-but-it's-never-gonna-happen-now-because-he's-dead Dad.

Luke and I were sitting on the floor rolling one of his trucks around and I could feel someone starring at me. "You know, you should get back to the party. You're not gonna have any fun sitting in here with me."

"Oh I don't know about that. I love trucks."

I turned around to see Edward smiling at me as if I wasn't just thrown under the bus. "So how bad was it?" I asked

"Huh?"

"What did Emmett say. On a scale of 1-10 how embarrassed should I be?"

"I'd say about a 7." He laughed as I chucked a teddy bear at his head.

"I'm so mad at him right now. I don't understand why he does this stuff in front of company."

"It's because he adores you Bella. You should hear the way he's talked about you. You're like his own sister, that's why he does what he does. It's his way of showing you he cares."

"But still." I huffed and threw my arms across my chest.

"If I had a sister, I'd probably do the same things."

"Oh pu-lease. You're too nice to do anything like that." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not always nice. I can be bad when I want to be." Edward said with a look that sent my heart racing. "Well, I'm gonna get back out there."

I just sat speechless for a minute controlling my racing thoughts and pounding heart. He does not know what that did to me, or maybe he did. That little sneak.

Going back out on the balcony I handed Luke over to Emmett who was still snickering like he was the funniest guy ever. We all got our food and had a pleasant dinner, without anymore comments from the peanut gallery.

A few hours later the guests started leaving. Edward was the last one to go and I didn't fail to notice the glances he made in my direction. He and Emmett were talking about the home game that Rosalie and I were going to and just so happened to mention "Yeah my parents are going to be there." His freaking parents were going to be there!

I spluttered and choked on my drink, I really hope he didn't want me to meet his parents. That would be moving pretty quickly, I've hardly flirted with the man and now I'm meeting his parents and practically planning our wedding.

"Bells are you okay?" Rose asked

"Fine, just went down the wrong pipe." I coughed out trying not to make it seem like what Edward had said had an effect on me. I gave him an apologetic look that I hoped would show that I was cool and _blasé_ about his parents coming to the game.

I got up and decided the best course of action would be to go to bed. I didn't need to embarrass myself any further. "It was nice to meet you Edward." I said with a smile. Before I turned to walk away he said "It was nice to meet you too, Bella. Maybe we will see each other soon?"

I didn't know what to say, especially with the look that Rosalie was giving me. So I went with the classy "Uh yeah, maybe." and ran off to my room.

I was really hoping I would get to see Edward again soon, so I could possibly redeem myself for my spazy behavior. Maybe he'd actually want to take me out sometime.

I really needed to get a grip and stop chugging the Heineken.

**A/N: I sure hope you like this little glimpse into Edward and Bella. The next chapter of the regular story should be up soon. I don't want to make you wait too long.**


End file.
